The soulbond that changed everything
by soulbonder2243
Summary: A soulbond is formed during a visit to the Potters', between Ginny Weasley and Harry Potter. Changing how the 31st of October would play out and setting young Harry on his journey with his soul mate by his side. AU fanfiction, multiple soulbonds, and one canon pairing. HP/GW, OOC characters, JP/LE, NT/?, DD/?, RW/?, HG/?
1. Chapter 1

The Soulbond that Changed Everything.

By Potterfan2287

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, That beautiful distinction goes to J.K. Rowling. The plot and some of the new characters are the only thing that are mine.

Chapter One:

October First Nineteen Eighty-One.

James Potter got up to answer a call from the floo network. He was pleasantly surprised earlier, when his wife Lily told him that the Weasley's wanted to come and visit. They were one of the few families that knew where the Potters were hiding. James stepped back as the entire Weasley family came through the floo network into his sitting room.

Molly was the first through, carrying her newborn daughter Ginny. Ron was the next one, being carried by the oldest Weasley child Bill. The rest of the weasley family came through in short order after them.

"Molly! How wonderful to see you!" "I trust that little Ginny is doing well?" James asked.

"Yes she is. She is flourishing. Though I must admit, that she is going to be the final Weasley child. Seven is going to be too much I think, but we got our daughter which is what we were looking forward to." Molly Replied smiling.

Lily Potter chose that moment to walk in carrying little Harry. She greeted the Weasley's and handed Harry to his father.

Harry immeditately began squirming in his father's arms, trying to get a good look at the bundle in Molly's arms, that was Ginny.

"See baby!" Harry exclaimed reaching.

Molly looked at Harry in surprise. "How does he know that I am holding a baby?" she asked James perplexed.

"He is very perceptive. He got his mother's smarts, and he got my quidditch skills." James smiled.

"See Baby!" harry exclaimed once again.

Lily laughed. "You had better let him see, he won't stop until he sees her."

Molly went to harry and leaned forward, she moved Ginny's blanket a bit, so that Harry could see her face.

Harry reached out to gently touch the newborns cheek. "See's pwetty." He said softly. What happened next not a single soul in the room was expecting. Harry bent forward in his father's arms, and gently placed a soft kiss on the newest weasley's cheek.

There was a flash of white light and suddenly, Harry was unconscious in his father's arms and Ginny who had been awake only moments before, was suddenly now asleep.

"James! What happened?" Lily exclaimed frightened.

James was confused, but he handed his son to Arthur and went to the fireplace. He called Albus Dumbledore, who was instantly in the Potters' sitting room, waving his wand and checking both Harry and Ginny.

Molly and Lily were both apprehensive. "Albus?" Lily finally asked.

The distinguished headmaster, straightened up and looked at everybody around him. "These two have developed a soulbond. Harry kissing young Ginevra's cheek activated it. This is the first soulbond in recorded history since 1292, Arthur and Guenivere Pendragon were the last ones to form this type of a bond. Until the bond Is completed, both Harry and Ginevra must stay in the same crib. No more than a few hours I would expect. They will be extremely powerful. The most powerful students at Hogwarts if I am not mistaken, perhaps the most powerful witch and wizard in our history. Now on the subject of Voldemort, you need to let him attempt to kill Harry. I think this soulbond will protect him and maybe finish off Voldemort, at least for a while." Albus told the room at large.

No one said a word at this. Everyone went silent and stared realizing that they had no choice in the matter.

Thirty days later…

James Potter was sitting on the sofa in the sitting room, making smoke come out of his wand to entertain Harry; while Lily was finishing the dishes. This had become their nightly routine after the Weasley's went home each night. They had decided that it was best that Harry and Ginny see each other everyday to make sure that the bond remained strong.

James had just handed Harry to his mother, so that she could put him to bed; when the door of their house was blasted open throwing wood everywhere. Death Eaters swarmed into the house and began firing curses at James. While he was dueling, out of the corner of his eye, he saw Lord Voldemort step over the threshold of the front door. "Lily, he's with the Death Eaters, take Harry and run!" James shouted to his petrified wife, who stood on the bottom step with Harry in her arms. Harry was watching the curses shoot out of the battling wizards and witches wands, eyes wide with wonder and excitement at the new light show his father was putting on for him.

Not needing to be told twice, Lily rushed Harry to his nursery to use the emergency portkey that Albus had created and left there. Nothing happened when she touched the portkey. Desperate and not knowing what else to do, she waved her wand and began stacking boxes and toys in front of the nursery door, hoping that it would somehow keep Voldemort out.

While Lily tried her best to protect Harry, James was battling fiercely with the last two remaining Death Eaters, He had used a varition of the Stunning Curse to knock out the Death Eaters that he had been dueling with previously. In the middle of the duel, two more Death Eaters had shown up. Bellatrix Lestrange and Barty Crouch Jr. now dueled James to the death. Curse after curse flew from the duelers wands, missing or being deflected by the shield charm. Finally James got desperate. Pointing his wand at the ceiling, James backed up a fair distance from the deadly servants of Voldemort. When he was far enough away that he felt safe, he cast his strongest shield charm and then pointed his wand above Lestrange and Crouch. "REDUCTO!" he shouted. The curse hit the ceiling above the two Death Eaters and the rubble from the ceiling fell on them, knocking the two of them out. Quickly grabbing their wands, James rushed upstairs to his wife and son.

While James had been fighting Lestrange and Crouch...

Lily screamed as Voldemort blasted the door and the objects blocking it into the room. She watched helplessly as Voldemort walked towards the crib. Summoning the last reserve of her Gryffindor Courage, she threw herself into Voldemorts path.

"Not Harry! kill me instead! Please! your Death Eaters have already killed my husband, so i beg you to kill me and leave Harry alone!'

"Stand aside! it is the boy I want, not you! the boy is the threat, not you or his father. Neither of you have to die! I just want to end the threat that is your son. Now for the last time stand aside!" Voldemort shouted.

"Never!" Lily shouted back. She saw Voldemort smile cruelly with what he had left for lips. He pointed his wand at her. A scarlet stunner shot from the end of the wand and hit Lily in the chest, sending her sprawling unconsious to the ground.

"Why kill you? Knowing how much you will not be able to live with yourself for allowing me to kill your son? No. You will suffer without your son. Just as I suffered without my mother because she unlike you, didn't want to save me from where I was put after she died. You are more noble and courageous than my mother. That is something I admire, even if you aren't one of my Death Eaters. Now to tend to your son and the threat he poses to me continuing to gain power." Voldemort said to the prone form of Lily.

He turned to the crib and pointed his wand at Harry...

When James reached the landing and stepped into the doorway of his son's nursery, he heard the two words, that he knew was going to shatter his world forever. He had not only lost his wife, but now he was going to loose his son. He tried to step further into the room, but found himself immobolized. Voldemort had not even turned around to face him, but James knew that it was he who had stopped him in his tracks.

"AVADA KEDAVRA!" The green light shot from the wand and backfired hitting Voldemort. He broke, nothing more than spirit. Leaving the Potter house, he fled and James ran to his son and wife. Voldemort was gone... For now...


	2. authors note

The Soulbond that Changed Everything.

By Potterfan2287

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, That beautiful distinction goes to J.K. Rowling. The plot and some of the new characters are the only thing that are mine.

The soulbond that changed everything.

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, that distinguishment goes to JKR.

A/N: I am planning on writing close to a hundred or more chapters on this fanfic. I am currently looking for beta readers and staff for my community which is under the same name as the title of this fanfic. This is my first fanfiction, so please review and let me know what you think. I will accept constructive criticism, but please do not send any flames, as I am doing the best I can and am stepping out of the box with this and taking a break from writing my own series of books. I am merely playing with the idea of soulbonds and wish your view on what you think. Chapter two should be up sometime this week. Looking for a job and writing this will take most of my time but I will do my best to get it updated with a new chapter every week or so. So please be patient. Thank you. Soulbonder2284


	3. the aftermath

The Soulbond that changed Everything.

Disclaimer: See Chapter One. Again only the plotline and the new characters are mine. JKR owns everything else.

Chapter Three: The aftermath.

James checked to see if Lily was breathing and had a pulse. He breathed a sigh of relief, when he found that she was still alive. Next his attention turned to Harry. Other than the scar on his forehead, he seemed to be fine. Picking up his son, and reviving his wife, James went to call the ministry.

He was rather surprised, when he got downstairs to find Sirius, Remus, and Albus already there with Aurors .

"That was fast. How did you know?" James asked intrigued.

Albus laughed. "You apparently forgot, that I had other wards around here than just the Fidelius Charm James."

"Oh. Yeah. Well you can tell by the unconscious Death Eaters that those are most of Voldemorts main circle. Lucius Malfoy included. I trust they will be dealt with accordingly?" he asked raising his eyebrows at the Aurors.

Kingsley looked at James irritiated. "Of Course. I may be in training, but I know that the Aurors will do their jobs right. Where's Voldemort?"

James shrugged his shoulders. "Gone. He tried to kill Harry and the curse backfired. He fled when his body broke once the curse backfired. " James turned to Albus. "It seems that what you had said was true. That did seem to have the effect on Voldemort that you thought it would."

Albus nodded his head and then turned to inspect Lily and Harry. "You look fine, if not a bit tired. I think that your core is exhausted to a certain degree but not enough to render you unconscious. Harry is the one I am most interested to check out in regards to his core and the bond as well. I think It best if you all spent the night at Hogwarts. That way Madam Pomfrey can check Harry out and then we can call the Weasley's and check out the bond. I think it likely that the bond will remain unaffected. But as of now, it looks like Harry is a Horcrux. Let's go. I will have someone repair the house." Albus told them both gently.

James shook his head at the headmaster's last statement about the house. "With all due respect, I now intend to take my family and raise Harry and any other children we may have at our ancestral home a few miles outside Ottery ST. Catchpole." James said.

Albus turned to his former student, confused. "James, there isn't an ancestral home for the Potters outside Ottery St. Catchpole." He said.

It was James turn to laugh at the headmaster. "That is where you are wrong. Potter Manor is no more than a few miles away from the Burrow . It is nestled in the small valley about ten miles away from the Weasley's. It is under the Fidelius Charm and is unplottable. When we are done at Hogwarts, I would love to give you a look at our home. It will have to be awakened. It was locked down after my parents died. Only the marauders have seen it." James smiled.

"Very well. Let's get this over with, it looks like the Auror's have already taken the Death Eaters into custody. Touch the portkey." Albus instructed.

The Potters, Sirius, and Remus touched the portkey and vanished, leaving behind the ruined house in Godric's Hollow. Little did they know, that a rat was under the sofa listening to every word, and hoping that when his master did return, he wouldn't be killed. After a few minutes, the rat scurried out of the door and began his search for a home to bide his time in until he got word of where his master had gone. In a few short hours, events for the future of the wizarding world; would be set in motion forever affecting the lives of everyone surrounding Harry James Potter….

A/N: The next chapter will be the trials of the Death Eaters, the reveal of Potter Manor, and the checking of the Soulbond between Harry and Ginny. I am going to time jump in chapter four, but not too much. I want to make Ginny a bit older so that we can get into what the powers of the soulbond will entail. Any suggestions will be nice for the soulbond powers. The telepathy is going to be one of them, anyone with suggestions for others, let me know I will announce the ones that will be used in chapter five. Read and Review please. Thanks. Soulbonder2243


	4. Trials, Soulbonds, and a New Home

The Soulbond that Changed Everything.

Disclaimer: See Chapter One.

A/N: I have loved the reviews so far and I appreciate the ideas for this fanfic. I would like to point out to one of the reviewers who wrote that if I thought about how miserable it would be not to be able to make your own decisions, then this story might have a change and then to go on and say I write reasonably well. I have this to say to that reviewer. You are forgetting that in a soulbond, the bond-mates have the ability to shut their connection off when they do not wish their partner to see what they are thinking about doing. Especially if they are angry or they are doing something for Christmas or their bond-mates birthday. So they have the full ability to make their own decisions. It isn't like they are so linked that they cannot ever make their own decisions. Please do research by reading other soulbond fanfics before you make a statement like this in the future. It would save me tedious amounts of time responding to something that is mentioned fool-hardily. Thanks. Soulbonder2248.

Chapter Four: Trials, Soulbonds, and a new home.

The portkey landed the party right into the hospital wing of Hogwarts. Immediately, Madam Pomfrey was by the side of James, who still held Harry in his arms. Albus looked at Madam Pomfrey, and nodded. "Madam Pomfrey, please take Harry and run diagnostic spells on him to make sure the killing curse left no more after effects other than the scar. I must go and contact the Weasley's. I am sure they would want their daughter checked as well. No doubt the escape of Harry, James, and Lily is all over the Daily Prophet by now. James, Lily I take my leave, I shall be back within the hour to check on Harry. I am quite sure that I will have the Weasley's with me when I return." Albus said bowing to each person in turn before leaving the hospital wing.

Madam Pomfrey took Harry from his father, sat him gently on a bed and began waving her wand and performing the diagnostic spells that the headmaster had requested. After a few minutes, she turned to James and Lily. "I can't find anything wrong with him. He's perfectly healthy other than that nasty scar on his forehead. The redness should go down in a couple of days. It won't bother him I don't think. Now we wait for the headmaster." She informed them. Sighing, she sat down next to the bed Harry was sitting on, and waited patiently for Albus to return.

True to his word, Albus was back within the hour; the Weasley's trooping in through the door behind him.

"Well Poppy? How is he?" Albus inquired.

"He will have no lasting effects from this scar. He is a healthy baby as far as my diagnostic spells can detect. Now why did you want the Weasley's here?" Madam Pomfrey questioned.

"What I am about to say, is not to leave this room unless instructed otherwise by either Molly, Arthur, James, Lily or myself. Is that understood?"

Madam Pomfrey nodded her assent.

"On the first of October, Harry and Ginny, the Weasley's youngest and only daughter formed a soulbond. The first soulbond to be recorded or formed since 1292. I need you to check Ginny out with the same diagnostic spells. Then check both Harry and Ginny out with spells that will detect a soulbond and show you the strength of it. " Albus instructed.

Madam Pomfrey nodded and took Ginny out of Molly's arms. Setting her gently on the bed, she began the same spells that she had used on Harry. After several minutes of checking and not finding anything wrong with the infant, she set Harry next to his bond-mate and performed the soulbond spells that would determine the strength of the bond and any irregularities that may be present due to the attack on Harry. After another thirty minutes, during which Harry protested at having to sit still, she finally turned to Albus and the families standing before her. 

"There is nothing wrong with this bond. It is quite strong in fact. There is no residual dark magic that I can detect, but then again it may be too soon to detect it. I will have to recheck this when they are both at Hogwarts. If there is anything dark in the bond, eleven and twelve is the best time to check it. Their cores will be stronger then. Other than that there isn't anything I can tell you at the moment." Poppy told them.

"Thank you. Knowing that they are alright for now is a relief. Thank you Poppy." Lily said.

"Think nothing of it dear, I am just doing my job." Poppy smiled.

Albus turned to James. "Shall we go see Potter Manor then?" He asked.

James nodded. "Yeah. I have to adjust the wards, so that Peter can not get through. He currently has access to it since he was a friend when I still lived there." James said darkly.

Albus smiled. He knew James would keep his family safe at all costs and that meant staying away from Peter at all costs.

James gave them all the location of Potter Manor and they all apparated to the palacial estate that belonged to the Most Noble and Ancient House of Potter. When they arrived, James pulled out his wand and waved it. The gates of Potter Manor opened at once and the freezing charm that was placed on the Estate was lifted. James lead the way into the house, and made a left; immediately heading for the room that held the ward crystal. Once there, he immediatel y, switched who was allowed access to Potter Manor.

" I James Charlus Potter, hereby modify the wards allowing the following people through. Whoever is not in the group I am about to name or is not of my bloodline, cannot pass through the wards and onto the grounds of Potter Manor. The following people allowed are: Molly Weasley, Arthur Weasley, Bill Weasley, Charlie Weasley, Percy Weasley, Fred Weasley, George Weasley, Ronald Weasley, and Ginevra Weasley. Also allowed are: Albus Dumbledore, Minerva McGonagall, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, Reubeus Hagrid, and Poppy Pomfrey. Not allowed into Potter Manor is Peter Pettigrew and anyone with the Dark Mark affixed to their left forearm. So mote it be." When he finished, the ward crystal glowed a bright green acknowledging the change in the wards.

"We have time for a tour, if you guys want." James smiled.

Everyone nodded in agreement, and for the next hour and a half, they were treated to a grand tour of the largest house the Weasley's at least had ever set their eyes on other than Hogwarts. After the tour, everyone returned to the burrow for dinner.

They kept Harry and Ginny close by each other. Harry at one point looked at Ginny and grabbed ahold of her tiny hand, gently holding it in his own.

Several hours after they returned to the Burrow, Ginny started crying. Her mother had just changed her nappy, so Molly knew that wasn't what her daughter wanted and she had just been fed, so she knew Ginny wasn't hungry. Hearing Ginny cry, Harry picked up his stuffed snitch that he had gotten for his first birthday, along with the stuffed quaffle he had gotten for his birthday too. He crawled over to Ginny and handed his tiny soulmate the stuffed quaffle. He sat next to her the rest of the night, quietly playing with the stuffed snitch, while she clutched onto the stuffed quaffle he had given her.

When Molly had witnessed this, she immediately rushed to get James, Lily and Arthur. When they all got to the sitting room, she calmly and quietly pointed to the two babies. They had fallen asleep sitting on the floor together each with a stuffed quidditch ball clutched in their small hands.

"Even though Ron and Harry are the same age, I do not think that their relationship is going to be as strong as Harry's relationship with Ginny." James said smiling at the two infants.

Molly frowned. "Are you saying that Harry and Ron won't be friends because of Harry's bond with Ginny?" she asked.

"No. Harry and Ron will be friends, but I think that Harry and Ginny's relationship will be the strongest. Ron at some point may feel like a third wheel as it were." James pointed out solemnly.

"I see what you are saying. I think you may be…" Molly was cut off in mid sentence by the appearance of Albus in the fire.

"Yes Albus?" she inquired.

"I thought that you might want to know that the Death Eaters that helped Voldemort on Halloween, are going to trial on Monday. You might want to be there James, you are the one who knocked them out. They may need you as a witness for the trial." Albus told him.

James nodded. "I'll be there. You can count on that." James said viciously.

Albus returned the nod James had given him. "Good. Then I will see you Monday at nine sharp." Albus informed him.

James merely nodded, turning his attention back to the family room. "Well at least we will see justice for some of those Death Eaters." He said sourly.

The rest of the family just nodded.

Monday November Second 1981. Courtroom Ten, Ministry of Magic.

James and his family walked into Courtroom ten and sat down in the gallery waiting for the Death Eaters to be brought in. Lily sat beside him, with Harry in her lap. At precisely nine oclock, the trials started. The first Death Eaters to be brought in were Bellatrix Lestrange, Rodolphus Lestrange, and Barty Crouch Jr.

"This won't take too long," Albus said. "There really is not any reason for a trial other than the fact that the law requires it. We will view the memory of what happened and make our decision at the point in time. If the court will please pull their attention to the following. This is a memory from James Potter dealing with the night of Halloween. I have enlarged my pensieve so that the court may look at this without exiting the courtroom." Albus said.

James looked at the memory his face hardened. It played out exactly as the court thought it would. Once the memory was finished, Albus turned towards the Wizengamot.

"I think this memory is pretty clear. Those in favor of conviction?" He asked. The entire Wizengamot raised their hands. "Bellatrix and Rodolphus Lestrange, Barteimus Crouch Jr. you have been found guilty of Death Eater activity. This carries a sentence of the dementors kiss for the Lestranges' and life in Azkaban for Mr. Crouch. I am pleased to say that a trial for the others won't be necessary as they have the evidence stacked against them and it is only a formality. Mr. Potter the Wizengamot no longer requires your services, we can deal with the other trials in a matter of moments. You are dismissed." Albus announced.

The Lestranges and Crouch Jr. were led away to serve their sentences and the Potters left the Ministry confident that the other Death Eaters were going to get what they had coming to them.

As they left the ministry, James realized that Lily didn't have Harry. "Lils, where is Harry?" James asked.

"Under you invisibility cloak. Why?" Lily asked in return.

"Show me." James told his wife.

Lily went to pull the cloak off of her son. When she lifted the cloak, she gasped. Harry was nowhere to be seen. Her son had disappeared. She was about to go back into the courtroom, when Arthur Weasley came hurrying up to them.

"Is Harry with you?" He asked.

"No. He was under the cloak but now he's gone. Why?" Lily asked.

"Molly just went to check on Ginny while she napped. When she looked into the crib, she got the surprise of her life. Ginny wasn't the only one in the crib. Harry was lying right next to her, fast asleep." Arthur said.

James looked impressed. "I think we just found out what one of the bond powers is. Teleportation to your bond-mate. Cuz I am telling you Arthur he didn't make a single sound when he left. She must have been having a bad dream or something. Only distress or a desire to see his bond mate would make him teleport to on lets go and get Harry." He said looking at Lily.

His wife merely nodded as she was to stunned to speak. Without a single word towards Arthur, the couple disapparated to the Burrow. Going after their son, and realizing that the next seventeen years were going to be full of mischief and adventure. It looked as though the marauders were returning to Hogwarts with a new generation of troublemakers.

_Yep, the next seventeen years are definitely going to test my patience. This will be interesting. James better hope he can keep up._ Lily thought as the opened the door to Ginny's room and saw the two bond mates quietly sleeping. Shutting the door, James turned to his wife. " I think it best to leave them be for now, but when they get older this is definitely not happening. I don't care what the bond says. Harry is staying in his own be when he grows up a bit. No questions asked." He told Lily sternly, knowing she wouldn't want to keep them separated.

Lily merely nodded and the couple returned to the kitchen downstairs, telling Molly Harry could spend the night if she was willing to keep three babies. Nodding her agreement, Molly shooed the couple out of her door, biding them good night and telling them to get well deserved sleep; promising that Harry would be fine.

A/N: I know I said I was going to time jump but I felt that we needed to see the bond powers start to manifest themselves and what better way than a disappearing act by Harry. I will be time jumping next chapter, getting into more of the soulbond powers, and a surprise for James and Lily. Peter hasn't been discovered yet, but I can tell you he will be discovered prior to Harry starting Hogwarts, but I am not telling how. Please Read and Review. Enjoy.


	5. Harry age five, Ginny age four

The Soulbond That Changed Everything

Chapter 5: Harry age five, Ginny age four

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. See chapter one for full disclaimer

A/N: I was told in a review that the person was assuming that the time jump would be closer to Hogwarts age. No it won't be as evidenced by the title of the chapter. I feel that Harry and Ginny need some development time from when they were younger. So that we can firmly establish the bond powers. You should see Remus and Sirius in this chapter for those who have been wondering about that. So without further ado. Chapter five of the Soulbond that Changed Everything.

James and Lily sat in the sitting room of Potter Manor, watching the youngest Weasley's. As they had done, everyday since the soulbond between Harry and Ginny had formed. Lily turned her head, as she heard a loud yowl come from the cat Snitch. Turning to look, ,she saw a streak of brown and black on four legs run past the sofa, followed closely by a blur of red, as four year old Ginny chased after it. Harry was close behind is bond mate yelling. "Snitch come back we just want to play!" Five year old Harry exclaimed. Not far ahead of him Ginny could be heard laughing and Snitch began meowing in earnest begging to be put down. The four year old held onto Snitch gently but firmly. She walked past Harry and looked proudly at Lily and James.

"I got her." She announced proudly displaying Snitch for the two adults to see. Lily laughed as Harry walked up to his bond mate and looked at her.

_You know that she doesn't like being chased like that, so I don't have any idea how you keep convincing me to go after my own familiar._ Harry pouted.

_You know that you love chasing Snitch as much as I do. Plus she knows she isn't going to get hurt. It is all harmless fun Harry. _Ginny said laughing inside her head as she answered her bond mate.

James and Lily looked at each other knowing that one of children were getting scolded by the other and that it was Ginny who was probably going to get her way. They might have been young, but they already worked most of the telepathy like pros and the teleporting to each other was endless. No matter what James had said when they were babies, those two ended up in the same bed almost every other night, if they didn't then one of them heard about it in the morning. James and Lily wondered how long it would take for the other powers of the soulbond to start emerging. They already had the telepathy, they had that almost as soon as Ginny learned to talk. Harry was the first to pull off the teleportation, when he was underneath the invisibility cloak at the Ministry.

"I wonder when the other soulbond powers will begin to emerge." James said, voicing what he and Lily were both wondering.

"Let's see, when they are in trouble they already back each other up. I am sure the danger sensing will be after one of them get into danger. We can almost guarantee that Harry will be the first one to do that, he is rather attracted to danger you know. I am almost positive that Ginny will follow him to the end of the earth and back, so where he goes she will more than likely go. We will just have to be patient James." Lily told him gently as the watched the two youngsters play with Harry's cat.

What happened next happened so fast, that neither James or Lily could prevent it. Ginny's older brother Ron, ran up to Snitch and picked her up trying to pet her. Snitch let out a yowl and Ron dropped her.

He ran up to James and Lily and showed them the scratch. Lily healed it and then set Ron on her knee. "Why did you pick Snitch up? You could tell that Harry and Ginny were playing with her." Lily said.

Ron sniffed. " I wanted to play with them too. Why don't they ever include me. I am Harry's age, and he always plays with Ginny. I want him as my friend. She can't have him." Ron announced sullenly.

"That really isn't your call. Ginny and Harry have a bond, you have already been told this. Even though you don't understand what that is, Ron; you will never be able to separate Harry and Ginny. You might as well get used to that." Lily told the youngest Weasley male.

"Fine. Take me home please. It is obvious that I am not wanted." Ron said.

James looked at Ron. "No." he said flatly.

"Why? Why can't I go home." Ron pouted.

"You are jealous of what Harry has with Ginny. Maybe someday you will find that special someone. This has been ordained for these two since Harry and your sister first met. I will not have you spoil the relationship the two of them have with each other because of your jealousy. You will stay here and wait until your sister goes home. Perhaps while you are here, you will learn that Harry is your friend just as much as he is Ginny's. And if you haven't realized it, he splits his time equally between both of you, which I can assure you is very difficult for him to do so. So sit down and be a good boy, or you can sit in the corner and listen to the other two have fun." James admonished.

Ron reluctantly accepted this and went to insert himself in the game Harry and Ginny were playing called keep the snitch away from Snitch. Their favorite pastime. It ended only when Snitch caught the stuffed toy and ran off with it. It wasn't normally a long game as Snitch had begun to catch on to what they were doing and ended up getting ahold of the stuffed snitch a lot quicker than she had when they first started playing the game at the age of four and three. James watched as harry scooted over to make room for Ron and they began a three way game of keep away from Snitch.

Two hours later, the game finally ended when Snitch walked up to Ginny, looked at her with her beautiful yellow eyes, and then promptly proceeded to pull the toy from Ginny's grasp and walked away with it held firmly in her mouth, her head and tail held high. The children laughed at the cat's antics and got up off the floor.

James walked over to the kids. "Alright you three, it is time for Ginny and Ron to go home, they will be back tomorrow. Say good night to your friend and your bond mate Harry?" he ordered.

Harry hugged Ginny tightly. _See you tomorrow Ginny. _

_Bye Harry, you know we can still talk tonight right?_

_Yeah. I'll miss you though._

_I'll miss you too._

The bond mates pulled away from each other and smiled. Next Harry turned to Ron. He pulled Ron into a hug. "You know that you are always welcome to play with Ginny and me right? You don't have to be mean to get into our games. Just ask or just start playing with us when you two get here. Please do not hurt my Snitch again. She might do more damage than scratch you next time." Harry said.

"K, Harry I promise. See you tomorrow?" Ron asked smiling.

"Course," Harry said smiling.

Once his two friends went through the floo back to the Burrow, Harry turned to Snitch. "Okay Grandma, you can come out now," Harry laughed.

Snitch transformed and standing before Harry was Minerva McGonagall. "You yowl loud, you know that?" Harry asked.

"Your bond mate, and her brother need to learn to be more gentle. They pull on my tail, now what would your grandfather say if he saw that?" She asked.

Harry laughed. "He would laugh of course, he's mum's dad. He loves a good joke. Not that I am saying getting your tail pulled is funny," he said contritely. "In my defense Mum, laughed!" he exclaimed.

"I will tell him you found this funny. You won't get away with very much as a student at Hogwarts. Your grandfather is the headmaster and I am your transfiguration teacher. You better study hard. Do not reveal that you are a parselmouth either please that would not be a good thing." Minerva told the young wizard.

Another voice joined the conversation . "But Minerva, Harry here might begin to make a good name for parselmouths. You never know," a male voice said.

Harry turned towards the sound of the voice, he saw his godfather Sirius and standing behind him was his uncle Moony.

"Padfoot!" Harry exclaimed.

"Hey Prongslet. How are you today." Sirius Black said picking up his godson.

"Good. Grandma won keep away today. She stold the snitch right away from my Ginny." He said nodding his head solemnly.

"Did she? Well Ginny is going to have to be more careful." Sirius laughed.

_Yeah, laugh it up furball, wait until I get my four year old hands on you, you won't be laughin then._ Harry heard in his mind. He started laughing.

Sirius looked at Harry. "What's so funny?'

"Ginny just said to laugh it up furball, you won't be laughing when she gets her four year old hands on you. You will probably be yelpin to be let go. And I promise I will take Ginny's side." He said sticking his tongue out at his godfather.

"One day Harry, you and I are going to have a talk about what you find funny. Wait until you're an animagus and you get your tail pulled or a feather pulled out. " Sirius said seriously.

Harry shook his head emphatically. "Not gonna happen Padfoot, I'm too fast, nobody would be able to catch me." Harry said happily.

"Well, we'll see about that." Sirius laughed.

All in all it was a good night, Sirius and Remus both stayed for dinner and then Sirius stayed the night, while Remus went to transform. He told Harry good night and that he would see him tomorrow or on the weekend. Harry merely nodded as he was too engrossed in his potions book that his mother had bought him. A Lily put it to Harry, James, Sirius and the Weasley's you could never start a education in Magic too early. Thankfully everyone seemed to agree with her. She didn't know they agreed to keep her happy and to keep themselves jinx free.

That night as Harry went to bed, he settled in and waited for Ginny to contact him to say goodnight. Finally as his mother was tucking him in, he heard Ginny in is mind. _Good Night Harry, Sweet Dreams, I will see you in the morning. _

_Good night Ginny. Sweet Dreams to you too._

With this, Harry went to sleep dreaming of the day when he would start Hogwarts and hold a wand. His dreams were truly made of magic…

A/N: Please no flames for making Dumbledore and Minerva Lily's parents. I thought she should be magical someplace. I know she is muggleborn in the books but this is AU, in this story Petunia is a squib and still hates magic. Minerva is a muggleborn, so Harry is still technically a half blood. But in this story, so is Lily. Read and Review please. Another time jump next chapter. In the first part of the Soulbond Trilogy, I want to get through at least second or third year. Again Read and Review please. And as always suggestions are welcome.


	6. Authors Note Number Two

The Soulbond that Changed Everything.

Disclaimer: Please see chapter one. Again only the plot and the new characters are mine.

Chapter 6: Author's note

Hi. I will get around to posting chapter seven this evening at some point hopefully. If not tomorrow. I have enjoyed the reviews that I have been getting and the ideas are absolutely fabulous. I am not sure yet how I will deal with the Draco, Harry relationship but I will tell you right now, I do not plan on making Draco a purist. Nor do I plan on doing that with Daphne or Astoria Greengrass. They will have a role to play alongside Harry in the defeat of Voldemort of that I am sure. Again any ideas on the story are welcome. Right now I will tell you this is going to be a multiple bond story. With other characters developing bonds.

Right now the only ones to develop a bond is Harry and Ginny. Let me know who else you think should form a soul bond and then give me a reason as to why. I will allow my staff to choose the winner of this little contest. So if you have any ideas, then go to my profile. The poll will be up within the hour, but PM me about why you think your particular characters should form the bond. The poll will merely tell me what you think about there being multiple bonds. The ideas of who should bond and why should be PM'd to me or to my staff.

Thank you for reading and I thank all my followers. I hope you have a Happy Christmas.

Soulbonder2243


	7. authors note 3 New contest

The Soulbond That Changed Everything

Disclaimer: Please see chapter one for the full disclaimer. I will say only the plot and the new characters are mine.

A/N: I apologise for not updating as often as I have been. This last weekend was hectic. I plan on posting one more chapter before Christmas. It will be a small time jump and will involve Ginny, Harry, Lily, James, Albus, Siruis and Dudley. I will not say what it involves, but I can tell you that some of the soul bond suggestions that I have gotten will be used, but I will not say which ones, and there is one soul bond that nobody will have seen coming. Correction make that TWO soul bonds that nobody is going to see coming. I plan on having a total of four maybe five bonds and that will be it. But I promise that two of them won't be expected and I hope that the next chapter will set one of them up nicely. Thank you for your suggestions about Draco. Does anybody have any idea for which house that Harry should go into? Besides Gryffindor. I am trying to make this fanfiction as much AU as possible. So that is the next contest. Is what House should Harry go into? Take into account that Hermione and Ron and Draco will all be going to different houses. I do not want them paired with Harry. So please bear that in mind.

I will announce the winner during the sorting ceremony in the later chapters.

Hoping that you all have a Merry Christmas and enjoy the chapter that I put up for the Christmas. I will see you at Christmas and then again shortly after the New Year.

Happy Christmas,

Soulbonder2243


	8. Chapter 8

The Soulbond that changed everything

I will not be writing this next chapter that will be one of my reviewers. Have a merry Christmas

Soulbonder2243


	9. The Snake and Albus's Troubles

The Soulbond that Changed Everything

Disclaimer: Please see Chapter one for the full disclaimer. Only the plot and new characters are mine. A follower of mine, has written this chapter. I have fixed spelling errors. Thank you Lilykees, for writing this chapter I look forward to seeing what else you have when it comes to this trilogy and this story.

Chapter Nine: The Snake and Albus's Troubles.

The 3rd of March, 1988 was an unusually warm day as Albus Dumbledore sat at his desk. The fire place flared green announcing someone's arrival. Fawkes thrilled happily from his perch as Harry and Ginny came out of the floo. They both smiled and ran to Fawkes ignoring Albus.

"Hello Fawkes, how are you?" Ginny asked.

"Hi Fawkes, having fun? Harry questioned.

The phoenix trilled. Albus started to reply when the fire flared again. "Harry James Potter, Ginevra Molly Weasley you do not run through the floo like that. You could be hurt." Lily Potter scolded as she moved to make room for her husband's arrival. James arrived in time to hear her and whispered "Come on Lil their fine, just excited to see Hogwarts. Why don't you both go out and play outside while your mother and I talk to the Headmaster?

"Ok Dad. Come on Gin." Harry stated as he grabbed Ginny's hand and ran out the door. He practically dragged her down the stairs and stopped to look at her. He got a smile on his face and said 'race you' and ran down the corridor.

'I'm going to get you Harry Potter.' She yelled as she chased after him.

Harry ran through the castle and out the front doors laughing the whole way. Ginny caught him and tackled him to the ground. Sitting on his stomach pinning his arms she laughingly said 'caught you. Now you catch me'. Ginny jumped up and ran towards the lake. Harry sat up and laughed 'I will catch you Gin'. He chased after her. Harry knew his parents and grandfather would be talking for a while so he would just have fun with his Ginny. They chased each other around for a half an hour.

'Harry I'm tired of playing chase. Let's sit by the lake and rest a bit.'

'Ok Gin, if you want to. So what do you think it will be like when we're here? I mean with everything mum's been teaching us, we should have an easy time in class.'

'You're right Harry. But no matter what we'll always be together. You my Harry and I am your Ginny. We stay together no matter what.'

'You got that right. Together , forever.

'Hey want to play hide and seek?' Ginny asked smiling.

'Sure I'll hide and you count.' With that Harry got up as Ginny closed her eyes and started to count. Harry ran to Hagrid's hut and hide behind a barrel. Ginny finished counting and started searching for Harry. She looked by the rock beside the lake. She looked around the trees at the edge for the forest. The she started to go deeper into the forest. "Harry where are you? Seriously this isn't funny." She called. Deeper and deeper she searched the forest was getting darker and darker. She began to get scared. Harry, Harry please answer." She called out loud but she didn't used her connection to Harry because she thought that would be cheating. Soon she was completely lost. She sat down on a log and to think. She never saw the snake coming at her.

Harry was hiding behind the barrel and wondering what was taking Ginny so long to find him. The longer she took the more worried he got. After twenty minutes he started to feel his Ginny was upset, very upset. But he didn't know why. He left his hiding spot to find Ginny. He was walking back to the lake when it happened. Ginny was in danger. His Ginny, no one would hurt his Ginny. He quickly turned and ran in to the forest. He knew exactly where she was now. He ran faster than he ever had before. Ginny needed him and he would save her. The more harry ran the angrier he got, nobody would take Ginny from him and if they tried he stop them. His magic was pouring out of him by the time he found Ginny a couple minutes later. He stopped and called to her, 'Gin I'm here don't move.' Harry hissed out "STOP, don't hurt my Ginny." The snake stopped and looked at him. "You are a ssspeaker? Isss ssshe your mate?" The snake asked now looking at Ginny. "Yes, she is my Ginny don't hurt her. She ment no harm. We were playing. We will leave." Harry motion for Ginny to move to him and he hugged her to him. They turned and left the forest wrapped in each others arms.

"Harry, how did you find me?"

"I somehow knew you were in danger and I just knew where you were. Nothing will stop me from protecting you. You're mine and I'm yours. Now let's go back to the office and go home."

'That sounds good' Ginny replied too tired to speak out loud.

They got back to the Headmaster's office just as they were finishing the meeting. Harry and Ginny told them everything that happened. James looked at Lily and said with a chuckle "I guess move of the abilities from the bond are starting. Let's go home you kids can have some ice cream." Harry, Ginny and Lily left thru the floo. James turned and addressed his father-in-law "Well Albus good luck when they get to Hogwarts. You are going to need it." He turned and followed his wife thru the floo.

Albus Dumbledore turned and looked at Fawkes who seemed to be laughing, he shook his head and thought to himself . Yes he was definitely going to need luck when that pair got to Hogwarts.


	10. The Sorting

The Soulbond that Changed Everything.

Disclaimer: Please see chapter one for the disclaimer. Again only the plot and the new characters are mine.

Chapter Ten: The Sorting.

It had been almost two years since he had rescued Ginny from the snake in the forbidden forest. Harry Potter was now standing on platform nine and three quarters waiting to get onto the Hogwarts express, Ginny clinging to him as she hugged him good bye.

"Gin, its only for a year. You'll be with me in a year promise. " he told her hugging her back tightly.

"I want to go now!" Ginny whined.

"You are going to have to wait. I will send you a letter every other day. Hedwig is going to need her rest you know." Harry said smiling.

"Harry, you are going to miss the train. Let's go!" Ron called out.

"Fine, I'm coming." Harry yelled back. Kissing Ginny on her forehead he headed onto the train, having already said good bye to his parents , Sirius, and Remus. He followed Ron onto the train, and found a compartment for the two of them.

Sitting down, Harry and Ron proceeded to discuss the upcoming Quidditch season and who they thought was going to win. And who was going to be the National team.

"I have a feeling the Harpies are going to take the season by storm, they just got their chasers back to full strength. So they should be good." Harry said simply.

At just that moment, Harry saw a figure move by their compartment. He thought he recognized the frame and build.

Stepping out of the compartment, he called out to the person who had just passed. "Hey Dudley!"

The person in question turned around and faced Harry. He smiled.

"Harry! I thought I might see you here." He smiled.

Harry returned the smile, "What? You are a wizard, I thought your parents hated magic?" Harry asked.

"Yeah. They do, but McGonagall convinced them to let me come. She said if there was any trouble that I could move in with you guys at Potter Manor. My mum obviously didn't want to lose me, so her and dad changed their attitude really quickly." Dudley said.

"Cool, are you looking for a compartment?" Harry asked.

"Yeah."

"Come sit with me and Ron." Harry said motioning for him to follow.

Dudley did so and was soon introduced to Ron. The three of them sat getting to know Dudley a bit better, since Harry had never really spoken to or seen his cousin, due to Dudley's parents hatred of his family and magic in general.

"Hang on. I have to do something. " Harry said. He sat quietly for several minutes.

_Ginny, please ask my mother if she knew my cousin Dudley was coming to Hogwarts, the next time that you see her._

_Alright Harry, your parents and godfather and Moony are coming over for dinner I'll ask then and let you know._

_Thanks Gin._

_You're Welcome Harry._

"What the heck were you doing?" Dudley asked.

"Talking to my soul mate. That is the benefit of having a soul bond. My bond mate and I can talk to each other with our minds, see what the other one is seeing, sense when the other is in danger and also sense what the other is feeling. Other powers are associtated with it but we haven't figured out what they are yet." Harry said.

"That is so cool. You think that will happen to me?" Dudley asked.

"I doubt it, according to my grandfather this type of thing is extremely rare, and not even normally formed in bond mates as young as Ginny and I." Harry explained.

"As long as I don't catch you snogging my sister in a broom closet then we are okay Ptter," Ron said smiling as he spoke,

"Invisibility cloak remember? It's a good thing mum doesn't know dad gave it to me, that would not go over well and he'd probably be sleeping on one of our many couches." Harry said laughing.

"Either that, or he'll use a guest room," Ron said.

"Nah. Mum locks those when dad has to sleep on the couch and then takes his wand away," Harry said laughing.

"That is evil, just pure evil." Ron said grinning. Just then their door opened and a brown busy haired girl, stopped in the door.

"Neville's lost a toad. Has anyone seen one?" she asked airily.

"Neville lost Trevor?" Harry asked. The girl nodded.

"Hang on." Harry said pulling out his wand.

"Accio Trevor," Harry intoned.

A second later a green toad zoomed into Harry's outstretched hands, he handed the toad to the girl and smiled. "What's your name?' Harry asked.

"Hermione Granger. We are going to be arriving soon you may want to put your robes on." She said smiling.

She turned to Ron and Dudley, "And you two are?' she asked.

"Ron Weasley." Ron replied.

"Dudley Dursley," Dudley replied.

"Harry Potter," Harry replied.

She looked at Harry, "I know who you are, I recognized you by your scar, though I am sure that you are much more than your scar Harry." Hermione said smiling.

"Thanks," Harry mumbled glad that at least three people and his family and friends outside of Hogwarts saw him as more than the Boy-Who-Lived.

Twenty minutes later, found all the Hogwarts first years trouping up the stairs and into the Great Hall.

The entire hall waited, while the hat opened at the brim and began to sing.

_You may not think much of me but I can tell you where you stand_

_My job is to sort you into the house where you belong._

_So let me tell you where you go for founders four long gone they have_

_Now they trust me to take a look and place you where your loyalties shall lie_

_For Hogwarts is currently divided and all need to survive._

_If Hogwarts stands divided still when the final battle comes _

_Then no longer will I be required to split you into fours_

_That job shall be done already as blood means much much more_

_Only one there is who can unite the founders four_

_Standing in this line is he who knows what division can do_

_So let me help, I know your minds, I know your hearts_

_Let's see how well you fare, when you put me on_

_Unity is necessary if all will survive_

_It greatly pains me to have to split and sort for sorting is I think done to quick_

_If Gryffindor had been so smart, then he would have stayed and helped me pick_

_So come I say and get split up for no unity awaits_

_The soulbonded must awake for it is they who controls our castles fate._

The hat stopped singing and the sorting began.

"Hermione Granger."

Hermione sat upon the stool and seconds later the hat had shouted "Ravenclaw!" smiling Hermione went to sit at the Ravenclaw table.

"Dudley Dursley."

Dudley sat upon the stool and waited. The hat speaking in his ear. "Ah, a muggle born with talent and a desire to prove himself, this is interesting, what is most interesting is that you are related to Harry Potter, I know where you belong. Soulbonds shall awake that much is clear but who yet is still a mystery. Ah, lets see how well you do in…SLYTHERIN!" The hat shouted.

Harry stood stunned, the hat had just put his muggleborn cousin in Slytherin. This was going to be a interesting year.

"Draco Malfoy."

Smirking Draco went to the hat, after a minute the hat finally shouted…GRYFFINDOR!" Stunned Draco made his way to the Gryffindor table.

"Harry Potter."

The castle began whispering when his name was called. He walked to the hat and put it on.

The hat gave a start, the instant it touched his head.

"What? Already bonded and to a Weasley. Huh, come out Ginevra so that I may see you as well, NO? well then I will sort your bond mate without his other half's input. You have the talent for Ravenclaw, the cunning and talent for Slytherin, the bravery for Gryffindor, and also the talents to be Hufflepuff. But I think that you will do better for the unity goal if you were put in Slytherin. I see you don't want Slytherin. Well then it had better be HUFFLEPUFF!" the hat shouted. Harry immediately sat down at the Hufflepuff table.

"Ron Weasley!"

The hat barely touched his head when it shouted "SLYTHERIN!"

Stunned Ron sat at the Slytherin table.

After the feast each house went their separate ways.

Harry suddenly felt Ginny's presence.

_Gin?_

_Harry? What house did you get put in?_

_Hufflepuff, though the hat debated Slytherin._

_Good. And Ron and your cousin._

_Ron and Dudley are both Slytherin._

_NO!_

_Yep the hat said something about unity._

_And Draco Malfoy got sorted into Gryffindor._

_Your first year will be interesting Harry. Remember your promise. I am tired so I will talk to you in the morning. Hedwig is on her way to you with a surprise just so you know . And no I am not telling you what the surprise is._

_Fine be that way. Good night Gin._

_Night Harry._

Harry got to his dorm and dropped onto his bed.

'Ginny was right. This is going to be an interesting year.' Harry thought to himself as he drifted off to sleep.

A/N: I know that a lot of you wanted to have Canon housings but I felt that for the unity and the idea that Draco was not a slytherin at heart those changes had to be made. Just be glad that Harry isn't in Slytherin, cause it just about happened. I will update in a while, my reviewer that wrote last chapter will probably be writing the next one, so keep a look out. Soulbonder2243. Also Read and Review and give out suggestions, they may get used. You never know.


	11. The First Day and the Potions Master

Chapter 11: The first day and the potions master

Harry awoke his first day at Hogwarts. He reached over to his bedside table and put his glasses on. Stretching as he got up. 'Well I better get ready. I also need to write Ginny or she will kill me, maybe I'll write tonight and tell her about my classes.' He thought to himself. Within half an hour he was showered, dressed and on his way to the Great Hall for breakfast. As he walked in he noticed he was very early as most of the students were not up yet. He sat down at the Hufflepuff table and looked up at the Head table. He saw his grandparents along with most of the other professors. He smiled at his grandparents and started to eat.

At the Head table Minerva watched Harry with a smile. She leaned over to Albus and said. "Albus do you have any idea why Harry is in Hufflepuff? I thought for sure Gryffindor or even Ravenclaw." Albus laughed "Yes I thought so too but if we are honest, he could have gone to any of the houses. He's as brave as Gryffindor, smart as Ravenclaw, loyal as Hufflepuff, and can be cunning as Slytherin. There must be a reason the Sorting Hat placed him in Hufflepuff. We will just have to watch and wait for the answer to present itself, my dear. He will be fine. I think you're just upset he's not one of your lions." "Yes I did want him to be in my house to keep an eye on him better but Pomona will make sure his is safe."

Back at the Hufflepuff table Harry was now talking to some of his class mates Justin Finch-Fletchley, Ernie Macmillan, Zacharias Smith, Hannah Abbott, and Susan Bones. As they ate breakfast Harry tried to make everyone realize he was just as normal as everyone else. 'I really wish Gin was here. Only 4 more months to go and I can be see her again.' His first impressions of his house mates were varied. Justin seemed ok, so did Ernie, Zach seemed too full of himself, Hanna and Susan seemed ok too.

Their conversation drifted to classes as everyone stated what class they were looking forward to the most. Then it was Harry's turn.

"So Harry what class are looking forward to the most?" Justin asked.

"I can't decide between Transfiguration, DADA, Charms and Potions. I guess I'll figure it out today as we have all of them. I want to see what there like first before I decide." Harry replied

"That makes sense. I'm just glad I get to have my best friend with me. It wouldn't be much fun without her." Hanna stated as she gave a small smile at Susan.

"I agree it's always better to have your best friend with you." Susan agreed

"Yea I would be great." Harry added sounding a little sad.

"What's wrong Harry, is your best friend in a different house?" Hanna questioned

"No Gin won't be here until next year. She is a year younger than us." Then he smiled "But next year she'll get to hang out with us, you guys will like her she's great."

"But Harry she'll have her own friend in first year and we'll be in second. Don't be disappointed if you drift apart." Hannah consoled.

Harry could see he needed to stop this right away and replied. "It will not matter. Gin and I have been together since we were babies and that will never change. Trust me. We know each other too well. NO ONE will ever replace Ginny. We better get our books and head to class." With that Harry got up and started to leave.

Everyone else agreed and followed. "I guess we know not to make fools of ourselves. Harry Potter is without a doubt OFF the market." Hannah whispered to Susan.

"You are absolutely right. But that doesn't mean we can't be friends with him and this Ginny too. If she captured Harry's heart that completely she has to be ok." Susan laughed and they ran to catch up with the boys.

Their first class was Transfiguration with Professor McGonagall. They arrived 5 minutes before class. Harry sat next to Ernie, while Justin sat next to Zach and Hanna and Susan sat together. "I wonder where Professor McGonagall is." Ernie asked looking around. Harry just looked at the cat sitting on the desk and smiled. He went up to the cat, and spoke softly to it, while petting her fur. "Hi Snitch, I hope you are doing well today. Please do not try to make me out to be too much of a fool towards my new friends. See you in a minute." he said winking at the cat and smiling more. The Ravenclaws came in just as the bell rang. Everyone, but Harry who had sat back down and was reading his book trying not to laugh, was looking around. All of a sudden the cat jumped off the desk and changed into Professor McGonagall.

"That was so cool Professor. Will we learn to do that?" One student called out.

"Thank you but if you ever hope to be an animagus you MUST pay attention and focus. Transfiguration is one of the most complex and difficult magics there is. If you do NOT focus and know what you are doing than you can be hurt or even killed. As for animagus training you will not have to worry about even thinking of it until seventh year. Then if you chose to study you will be given a potion to reveal your inner animal. But be warned it can take years to accomplish. As you need to focus your magic inward to change your body into that animal, part by part until you are able to change every part of you. Only then can you try changing your entire body at once. Now on to today's lesson. I want you to read chapter 1 and answer the questions than we will try changing your match sticks into needles. Begin." She went back to her desk and sat down as the class did as they were told. A half hour later everyone had finished and Professor McGonagall got up waving her wand sending a match stick to every student. "Now I want you all to try to change your toothpicks." She watch around the room as her student began to try the transformation. He eyes fell on Harry and he looked up. With a smirk he winked at her and completely changed his match into a perfect needle. She raised one eye brow and shook her. She knew he had already studied in advance. Well if she was honest with herself so did Ginny. Those two would defiantly give her more gray hairs. "Very good Mr. Potter 10 points to Hufflepuff for a perfect needle. The Ravenclaws looked shocked. One girl in particular seemed upset that he was able to do it before her. She was the girl from the train. Harry didn't worry about it. No one needed to know his parent and grandparents had helped him learn some stuff early. Of course he taught Ginny as it was only fair. A Hufflepuff changed their match before any of them. Class continued for 20 more minutes. Then the Hufflepuffs were on their way to charms.

In charms Harry sat with Justin and Ernie sat with Zach while the girl sat together. Professor Flitwick was a tiny man but very happy and helpful. Again they spent the first half of class reading their book and answering questions at the end of the chapter. The second half working on the charm they studied. Again Harry was able to do the charm correctly the first time and got another 10 points for his house.

In DADA Harry sat with Zach. Professor Quirrell was a disappointment. He had the read their books in the first half of class then take notes the second half. Not to mention his stuttering and the over whelming smell of garlic made Harry and the rest of the class nauseous. Harry also got a very bad feeling around Professor Quirrell. Harry was glad to leave the class and just decided to read the book.

Finally the last class of the day Potion. Harry entered and surprised everyone by sitting with Ron. After Ginny who was his bond mate, Ron was his best mate. "Harry why are you sitting with a Slytherin?" Zach asked. Harry just smiled "After Ginny Ron's my best mate even if he is in Slytherin. My cousin is in Slytherin too, pointing to Dudley. I don't care about house rivalries. I judge by with a person does not their house. It makes more sense, as least that is what my family believes." Everyone was shocked. But Justin sat next to Dudley. Just then Professor Snape can in.

*"You are here to learn the subtle science and exact art of potion-making," he began. He spoke in barely more than a whisper, but they caught every word—like Professor McGonagall, Snape had the gift of keeping a class silent without effort. "As there is little foolish wand-waving here, many of you will hardly believe this is magic. I don't expect you will really understand the beauty of the softly simmering cauldron with its shimmering fumes, the delicate power of liquids that creep through human veins, bewitching the mind, ensnaring the senses... I can teach you how to bottle fame, brew glory, even stopper death—if you aren't as big a bunch of dunderheads as I usually have to teach.*(from HP Philosopher's Stone)

"Mr. Potter. What would I get if I added powdered root of asphodel to an infusion of wormwood?"

"The Draught of Living Death, Sir.

"Where would you look if I told you to find me a bezoar?"

"A Bezoar is a stone, taken from the stomach of a goat and it will save you from the most poisons, Sir."

"What is the difference, Potter, between monkshood and wolfsbane?"

"Monkshood and wolfsbane, they are the same plant, which also goes by the name of aconite Sir."

Harry kept his face neutral. He knew Snape hated his father and would do anything he could to take it out on him. His parent had warned him. But Harry really liked potions and had a gift for it. Severus Snape was shocked. He had planned on hating the Potter boy, especially after seeing him. But maybe he had Lily's gift for potions. He would keep watch and wait.

"Well write this information down. 2 points to Hufflepuff Mr. Potter." The rest of the class went well, and his cure of boils was perfect. He even helped Ron make his acceptable. Harry had made it through his first day of classes. After dinner He would write to Ginny as He had told his friends about her it would seem strange for him not to write. He also needed to write his parents. He decided to get that finished and then went to find his grandmother. He found her in her office, going over the plans for tomorrow's first year lesson.

"Hi Grandma." Harry said.

"Hi Harry. What can I do for you?" McGonagall asked.

"What do I call you at school?" Harry questioned.

"Grandma's fine. if that is all you can go i need to prepare for tomorrow."

"Okay. Night Grandma." he said walking out. "Night Harry." McGonagall replied smiling.


	12. Surprises and Power

Disclaimer: look to chapter one for the disclaimer, nothing on it has changed. Other than I own only the new characters and the plot of course.

Chapter 12: Surprises and Power

Harry went to bed that night content and happy that his first day had gone relatively well. Smiling to himself, he drifted off to sleep after mentally telling Ginny good night. He had no idea that tomorrow would bring a load of surprised with it….

Number Four Privet Drive…

Petunia sat making breakfast for herself and Vernon, when she heard a light tapping on the kitchen window. Looking up, she saw a brown barn owl, sitting on the window sill with a letter in its beak. Looking to make sure that Vernon was still involved in his morning paper, she opened the window and took the letter.

Opening the envelope, she pulled out the parchment within and began to read.

Dear Mrs. Dursley,

I am pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Taking your age into this very rare occurance I will be sending your sister to you to help get your things, I suggest that you divorce yourself from Mr. Vernon Dursley and retake the maiden name of Evans. We are sorry for the delay, but it seems that Hogwarts made a decision to only teach one Dumbledore sister at a time, I apologise for this and am looking forward to making it up to you in due time. In addition to this you will be tutored by Lily and James as well as myself and you father. I look forward to seeing you and hope that this comes as welcome news, if you decide not to divorce Mr. Dursley for the sake of your son, then I suggest that you take him with you so that he may see that not all magic is bad.

I look forward to seeing you at your sorting ceremony.

Sincerely,

Professor Minerva McGonagall Dumbledore

Transfiguration Master and Deputy Headmistress of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

Shocked Petunia put the letter down and sat down at the table next to her husband, of course she wouldn't end up divorcing her husband, her son needed a father. She couldn't believe that it was Hogwarts that had decided that she shouldn't attend at the same time as Lily. Her parents were surprised that she hadn't gotten a letter and had decided that she would be better off just reading the theory books on the off chance that it came later. She should have figured that her parents would prepare some type of contingency being direct descendants of Godric Gryffindor himself.

Sighing she looked at her husband.

"Vernon, I have something to tell you…"Petunia began softly.

Before she could continue, there was a ring of the doorbell, and Vernon got up to answer it.

Hearing who was at the door, followed by "You!" shouted loudly by Vernon, meant that it could only be two people at the door. Her sister and of course her father Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore.

Once everything had been explained to Vernon, he surprisingly yet not without some reluctance decided to accept this and give magic a chance.

This Petunia knew would be one of the best day's of her life. But what she didn't know was it was about to get a whole lot more interesting.

Hogwarts the same day:

Harry ascended the spiral steps to his grandfather's office, with Dudley right behind him, not knowing why the two Gryffindor Heirs were being summoned. Raising his hand to knock on the door, he heard, "Come in you two," called out from his grandfather.

Entering, Harry and Dudley did a double take, as they saw Dudley's parents standing behind the desk of their grandfather. Also standing there were Harry's parents and next to them, Ginny and her parents. Next to Ginny and her parents was a man who looked a lot like Harry and his father, only with a small brown goatee and a crop of red hair as vivid as his mothers.

"I believe introductions are in order for everyone, don't you Albus?" the man with the goatee queried.

"Yes I believe you are right. Harry you know Ginny and her parents, you are just now meeting your aunt and uncle, so may I present to you Vernon and Petunia Dursley. Dud, it goes without saying that you know who those two are, and you have already met your Aunt Lily and your Uncle James. However the man you don't know, either of you that is, is the one standing next to Ginny, Molly and Arthur. May I present to you… Godric Gryffindor himself." Albus said smiling.

Godric smiled. "Hello young Gryffindor. There are two things that are going to take place today. Your soulbond with Miss. Weasley is going to be announced and of course you will be announced as Lord Harry Potter Gryffindor, this as the castle was built by me and the other three founders, makes you immediate owner of Hogwarts herself and she will answer to you and to Miss. Weasley. Also Dudley, you are also being made Lord Gryffindor and whoever you bond to will be granted the title of Lady Gryffindor, just as young Ginevra will be. Also you should know that since you are also a heir of a founder, That Hogwarts will answer to you as well, this gives you the power to fire the professors, and to absolve the Board of Directors. I suggest that you do this last one, seeing as Mr. Lucius Malfoy is on the board. This may knock down Mr. Malfoy's son a few pegs which could do us all some good. Now that this explaination is over do you have anyone who you want to fire?"

Harry smiled. "Absolutely but first you must agree to a condition."

"Yes?" Gryffindor asked.

"You fill that teachers spot. I happen to know for a fact that my scar is tied to Voldemort and I know that he isn't dead, grandfather spoke of this to me prior to my first year in a private conversation. I can sense Voldemort in this castle. I hereby fire and expel from Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry Professor Quirrenis Quirrell. And instate Godric Gryffindor one of the founders four to the position of Defense against the Dark Arts. So mote it be." Harry announced looking to his cousin for confirmation that he had done the right thing. Dudley knowing why Harry was smiling and looking at him, simply nodded his head. Quirrell would be gone within the hour.

"Splendid. Now the hat will sort Petunia and resort Harry now that Godric has come forward. Dudley will be resorted as well. Though I am sure that it might be prudent to keep one of them in Slytherin so that unity may be achieved." Dumbledore said.

At this Godric put his foot down. "NO! unity will be achieved simply because it is desired. Gryffindor will have to get along with Slytherin no matter what. Even if Salazar did leave, he and I still were best friends no matter what history tells you and he left the school amicably. Didn't you Sal?" Godric asked.

Another man stepped out of the shadows. "Yes Ric, it is." Salazar turned sharply to Harry and looked at him intently. 

"A Parselmouth? Due to relation to the Pevrells?" Salazar seemed at this point to answer his own question. "No it is because of a horcrux. Well, this can be taken care of. Albus the boy would be a natural parselmouth, even without the horcrux so let's close this connection off with my idiot descendant shall we?" Salazar state elegantly and simply. He placed his hand on Harry's scar and closed his eyes concentrating intently. A black smoke arose from harry's scar, screaming. As it got higher in the air, Salazar took his want and slashed it through air cutting the smoke in half and dissipating it.

"Now you are a natural parselmouth as is Dudley. I am hereby stripping Riddle of his lordship and passing it to you by magical conquest. You are hereby also my magical heir, as you are the direct descendant of the Peverells it would seem you are by blood related to two founders. Ginny this would make you lady Slytherin as well and I am hereby granting the entire potter line, the power of parseltongue and with it Miss. Weasley that would make you a parselmouth as well, so mote it be." A green flash of magic passed to the dumbledores, the potters, and petunia, and to Dudley, Harry, and Ginny. They all knew without a doubt this was going to get interesting.

"Lets continue with the sorting." Retrieving the hat, Albus placed it upon petunia's head.

"GRYFFINDOR!"

Removing the hat and passing it to Harry, Petunia sat in her father's chair.

"A lot has changed and now Ginevra can't hide. So it must still be HUFFLEPUFF!" the hat shouted. "Sorry boss, but the boy stays put, Helga's grandson would do really well in her house, after all you are the one who married her Godric…" the hat chuckled. Gryffindor merely nodded his head resigned to the fact that his grandson had gone into his great many times grandmother's house.

Harry passed the hat to Dudley…who jammed it on his head….

"I do not however stand by your sorting. GRYFFINDOR!" the hat shouted.

"Now there is one more sorting for the soulbound mustn't be kept apart any longer. Ginevra put me on." The hat instructed.

Obeying, Ginny put the hat on…

"HUFFLEPUFF!" the hat shouted again.

Smiling Ginny rushed into Harry's arms, hugging him fiercely.

"Now for your wand you will need Ollivanders," Dumbledore said.

"NO." a woman appeared out of the shadows again.

"The heir of Ravenclaw will not be using another wand than the one who was meant for her. She may he in Helga's house, but I married Helga's brother. She will use my wand. Here you are dear," a witch with long blonde locks said to Ginny handing her the wand. "Use it well."

With that all the adults minus the headmaster left the office. Leaving three very stunned children in their wake. All Harry, Ginny, and Dudley could do, was mutter…. "Wow!"

Leaving their headmaster to his thoughts and his work, the three heirs, left the office and went to their respective common rooms, too stunned to do or say anthing else.

A/N: I will now respond to a review I got. I was told that there is very little emotion in this story. I will inform you of somethings. I write emotion subtly, unless the story calls for it, I never write it in the lines, I write it between the lines. I any of the readers have a problem with that please PM me and let me know. I look forward to hearing your opinions on this chapter and the surprises it held and the opinions on the review that I just mentioned. Happy new year to all even though it is a bit late. LOL… Enjoy this chapter and I will update as time allows….


	13. The Heirs

Chapter thirteen: The Heirs

Harry, Ginny, and Dudley walked out of the Headmasters office stunned three heirs. This gave them more than a bit of control when it came to the castle and they would even be taught by their grandparents! This day couldn't get any better! They entered the Great Hall where Dudley took his place at the table of Gryffindor. Harry and Ginny took their places at the table of Hufflepuff.

Harry was surprised to see that Dudley and Parvati Patil were getting along so well, the last he had heard Dudley thought that Parvati was stuck up and snobbish, though Harry himself had found her to be a rather enlightening person.

When everyone was settled, Professor Dumbledore stood up. "I have a couple of announcements. First, for those who are students of prophecy in Divination, you will remember that a prophecy was made to the entire fifth year class in general not three weeks before the end of the summer term last year. I am proud and happy to say that I will be stepping down as headmaster now that the prophecy has come to pass. There is effective immediately a new headmaster and while I am still able to do so, I will be retiring to enjoy what time with my family. Transfiguration will be continuing to be taught by Professor McGonagall, and of course there will be a new deputy Headmistress. I am more than pleased to announce that the Heirs have come to Hogwarts and one student is the Heir to three of the founders and heir to the fourth by soulbond. So without further ado, I present the four founders of Hogwarts. Helga Hufflepuff, Godric Gryffindor, Rowena Ravenclaw , and Salazar Slytherin. Godric…" Dumbledore announced.

Godric came to the head of the podium and began to open his mouth to speak, when he was suddenly interrupted by the appearance of the sorting hat on the top of the podium.

The sorting hat spoke clearly and loudly. "Hermione Granger please come to the front and be resorted!" the hat shouted.

Hermione, confused and curious automatically went to the front, and put the sorting hat on.

"Hufflepuff!" I would like the other three heirs to come up to the front please." Harry, Ginny, and Dudley stood and went to the front of the Great Hall.

"These four are as of now assuming their heir responsibilities. They are as follows the scions and heir apparents of the following houses: Harry James Potter: Gryffindor Heir, Ravenclaw Heir, Slytherin Heir, Hufflepuff Heir. Harry go and stand by your grandparents Godric and Helga please.

Ginevra Molly Weasley-Potter: Ravenclaw Heir, Gryffindor Heir by marriage, Hufflepuff Heir by marriage and Slytherin Heir by marriage.

Hermione Jean Granger: Heir of Hufflepuff, and Heir of Ravenclaw, Heir of Gryffindor.

Dudley Tiberius Dursley: Heir of Gryffindor, Heir of Ravenclaw by relation, and Heir of Hufflepuff also by relation and Heir of Slytherin by relation only.

Ginny go and stand by Harry and Helga. Hermione go and stand by Rowena and Dudley go and stand by Hermione.

These are the four lords and ladies of Hogwarts and heir apparent to the founders who have now returned to us to begin the fulfilling of the prophecy. So shall the Castle let it be, so mote it be.!"

Godric turned to Ginny Harry and Hermione. " Meet me, the other three founders, Albus, and James and Lily and Sirius in the headmasters study. Hermione your parents are being sent for. Me us in the next thirty minutes please." The three heirs nodded and stepped away.

"Hermione, Ginny come with me I want to talk to you." Harry whispered on their way out the Great Hall and back to the Hufflepuff common room.

When they arrived, Harry turned to Hermione having already had this discussion with Ginny mentally not two days before.

"Hermione, Ginny and I are soulbound and we have a feeling that you yourself are destined to be soulbound. Stand still Hermione, Ginny go and get Madam Pomfrey and Grandpa Albus and Grandma Minnie. Sirius too and mum and dad and tell them to bring themselves and Hermione's parents to Hufflepuff tower." Harry instructed Ginny.

Nodding Ginny left to do as she was instructed. Harry turned to Hermione. "Hermione I want to give you a kiss, if that is alright. I want to see if I am right about something, if I am then welcome to the family." Harry said. Hermione a bit nervous, simply nodded her assent.

Harry leaned in and gave Hermione a kiss on the lips. A BANG sounded and two seconds later Hermione and Harry were unconscious on the floor. Ginny not mere seconds after getting everyone gathered that she was supposed to hit the ground on her way back to Hufflepuff Tower unconscious like her soulmate and her new bond mate Hermione.

When the adults found the three soulmates, they rushed them to the hospital wing and informed the parents of Hermione what had happened. Both Daniel and Emma Granger wanted to withdraw Hermione from Hogwarts immediately.

Rowena was the first to speak up. "That will not be possible, these three cannot leave the same bed for at least two weeks, they will have the four founders plus Harry's parents to teach them what they miss in those two weeks. For now they stay…"

Hogwarts chuckled to herself. Three soulmates. This was getting interesting…

A/N: sorry for the delay but I am getting ready to start writing a new story about a Harry and Hermione soulbond that will be Harry and Hermoine exclusively. I will still finish this story and start on the sequel but going between two stories will be a quite a task for a while. Enjoy the chapter everyone.


	14. authors note: this is not a chapter

Authors note: this is a short authors note in response to a guest review, that says I am ruining the story. I would appreciate it if no guests posted reviews any further and only those that can log onto post reviews, I said at the beginning of the story that I did not want any flames and this included guest reviews. I say this to the guest review, that was posted. Nobody said you had to read it if you don't like it then go read something else, I am merely playing with what J.K. Rowling wrote if that is so difficult for you as a reader then why do you even bother reading fiction on a site that is called fanfiction for a reason? No more flames , it is fairly simple. If you don't like it, then don't read it.

Thank you sincerely,

Soulbonder 2243


End file.
